I'm a rock
by riatha
Summary: Reid tiene tantas barreras que a veces romperlas puede hacer que tú te rompas un poco. Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan. Criminal Minds. Del drabbleathon de la comunidad bau esp en LJ.


A veces Morgan se sorprende a sí mismo mirando a Reid y tarareando en voz baja "I'm a rock."

Le mira con sus libros y sus datos estadísticos. Gafas de pasta de empollón y mirada cansada ante el ordenador. Eterno uso del gracias y por favor que construyen un límite que no se puede pasar.

_I've built walls, a fortress deep and mighty, that none may penetrate__._

Le observa conversar con JJ y con Prentiss. Reid sonríe con franqueza, se coloca bien las gafas y baja la cabeza con timidez cuando JJ coloca una mano en el brazo de Prentiss con más confianza de la que parece indicar la forma en que hablan una de la otra.

Morgan sonríe con malicia y no puede dejar de notar el modo en que Reid acaba de cortar la conversación cuando se ha convertido en algo demasiado personal para él. Típico de él.

_Y Morgan puede notar por la forma en que Spencer mira fijamente la pantalla, sin parpadear; la tensión en los antebrazos, la mandíbula demasiado apretada._

Reid será una roca, será una isla, pero es transparente como el cristal con el lenguaje no verbal. (Y Derek piensa que debe de ser jodidamente difícil eso de mantener los muros).

_I have no need of friendship; friendship causes pain._

Cuando Reid rechaza por tercera vez esa semana su café con la excusa de haber tomado uno antes (y Morgan sabe que no es cierto porque tiene controlada la máquina de café como un niño de cinco años controla su coche de juguetes nuevo) Morgan se dice a sí mismo qué quizás Reid tenga un problema con él.

A veces Morgan también se siente un poco _I'm a rock, I'm an island_. Lo que es otra forma de decir que de lo único que tiene ganas es de estar solo y sentarse en un buen sofá con un buen café y dejar que el tiempo pase sin hacer nada.

Gracias a Dios (o a lo que sea, Morgan es ese tipo de persona que no se para a pensar mucho en lo que hay realmente ahí arriba si es que hay algo) esos momentos no suelen durar mucho. (Él no es como Reid, que lleva enfadado o lo que sea una semana y contando).

_Pero tiene la pose_. La pose de hombre duro e impenetrable (_I'm a rock, I'm an island_, y sigue sin poder quitarse la dichosa canción de la cabeza).

Sólo que la isla es en realidad Reid y él no consigue recordar exactamente cuál fue el momento en el que su barca perdió los remos para poder llegar a la dichosa y jodida isla.

-Nada

Y ésa es la puta palabra que Reid lleva diciendo toda la semana en respuesta a su _¿Se puede saber qué cojones te pasa? ¿Te pasa algo? ¿He hecho algo y no lo sé?_ y demás preguntas cada vez más ansiosas y desesperadas. (Y es un poco patético, la verdad).

Cuando ya hace casi un mes desde que Reid decidió que necesitaba murallas más altas y anchas Morgan se cansa.

Le acorrala en el lavabo de hombres y Reid le pide _por favor_ que le deje paso. (Y encima le da las gracias antes de que Morgan se aparte).

Morgan le coge por los hombros y le mira a los ojos y le pregunta _¿qué te pasa?_ sin que llegue a salir ni un sonido de su boca.

-Le dijiste a JJ que éramos amigos.

Y hay algo en la mirada de Morgan que se rompe cuando Reid le contesta eso casi con resentimiento.

-Creí que lo éramos.

Y definitivamente algo se ha resquebrajado ahí, Reid puede ver los pedazos cayendo y sabe que si se queda ahí un segundo más se va a cortar con los pedazos.

-Te equivocaste, yo no tengo amigos.

Y Reid se gira para salir, pero Morgan es más rápido y le coge por el antebrazo antes de que se vaya.

-Estoy un poco harto de ti, señor soy una roca soy una isla.

Y algo en la forma de levantar la ceja de Reid le dice a Morgan que no tiene ni idea de a qué hace referencia; hay qué joderse, sabe sobre poesía del siglo XV y no sabe quienes son Simon & Garfunkel; los tíos que le dedicaron una canción. Qué poco respeto tienen los jóvenes hoy en día, tsk.

-Es una canción que…

Intenta explicarlo, pero Reid le mira de esa forma.

_Y al final pasa._

Le besa estampándole contra la pared y un poco violento. Le llama _Spencer_ entre susurros y palabras ahogadas por la saliva. Le peina el pelo con los dedos mientras le muerde los labios y Reid jadea bajo él.

Se separa de él y le mira a los ojos. Spencer le mira como si estuviera asustado y no supiera muy bien qué está pasando y por qué está ahí, y la verdad es que a Morgan no le gusta ver a nadie asustado así que quita la mano que ni siquiera era consciente de tener en su cintura.

-Está bien- dice.

Y quizás si su tono no hubiera sido tan roto Reid no se hubiera quedado, pero Morgan tiene una mirada limpia y clara que parece decir _no te voy a hacer daño, tranquilo_, y Reid no quiere ser el causante de hacer añicos esa clase de mirada.

-Derek, ¿me invitas a un café?

Morgan sonríe con la boca y con los ojos, y salen juntos del baño entre risas y bromas ante la mirada curiosa de JJ.

Por la tarde Reid busca estadísticas sobre el sexo en los baños públicos, y Morgan tararea _I'm a rock, I'm an island_ mientras hace café para dos.


End file.
